


Too late

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Love, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Barry is too late to save Iris from weather wizard





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the ending

Iris' lungs burn as she runs out of the warehouse. She had been kidnapped by weather wizard and he probably knew by now that she had escaped. That was probably the reason for the pouring rain as of right now. Iris also knew that weather wizard had contacted Barry and team flash as he had held her for ransom.

Iris is soaked to the bone as she tries to run into the nearby brush. She hears Mardon's scream from somewhere behind her. "You can't run!" He screams. She tries to dive into the bushes but her foot twists and she slips in the mud. She screams in pain and flops behind the bush. She lays perfectly still on the ground and tries to ignore the throbbing pain her leg. Suddenly a hand obscures her mouth. She screams into the hand. She knows that Mardon has her. She feels a sudden and strong hit to the back of the head and then she blacks out.

-  
-  
-

Barry paces the cortex anxiously. "Have you found her yet?" He desperately asks Cisco. "Now since ten minutes ago when you ask." Cisco says in annoyance. Barry breathes hard to stop the tears from appearing in his eyes. Suddenly Cisco's head snaps up. "We have a transmission ominous through!" He says. "Who's it from?" Barry asks Immediately. "Mardon." Is also Cisco says.

"Flash I have you little girlfriend." Mardon growls. "Where is she?" Barry hisses. One of Mardon's minions moves the camera. Finally Barry sees Iris but he can't breathe a sigh of relief. She has a bruise on one of her cheeks and a bloody gash along the top of her forehead. She also has a bruise on her neck and she's sobbing and is trying to talk through the gag. "Let her speak." Mardon says to his henchman.

"Iris." Barry says softly. "I'm gonna save you." He says determinedly. "You can't. Don't come after me." She says. He tries to interrupt her b she doesn't let him. "He wants to kill you. I can't let that happen." Iris' voice cracks. Mardon presses a gun to her temple. "Don't kill her!" Barry shouts. Mardon smirks. "I'll give you ten hours to find us and then it's bye bye." Mardon growls. The transmission cutes out.

  
"You're not going to get away with this!" Iris hisses. Mardon smirks. "I don't believe you know that." He says. She just glares at him. Mardon starts to get uncomfortably close to her. His cold hand touches her face. She shrugs his hand off of her. "Don't touch me." Iris hisses. She begins to get uncomfortable at the gaze Mardon is giving her. "Relax I'm not gonna touch you. I not that type of filth." Mardon says. That doesn't make Iris relax anymore.

-  
-  
-

Barry nearly stumbles as he stops at a drug house. His lungs burn. He's been looking for Iris for an hour. He's searched the entire city. "Guys I can't find her." Barry's voice shakes. "Just come back here." Caitlin says over the comms. He ignores her and turns his comms off. He drops to his knees and starts sobbing. "Iris I'm so sorry." He sobs. Tears trek down his face, mixing with the pouring rain. "I can't lose you." He sobs.

Barry attempts to wipe his face but the rain has soaked his face and his hair, making it stick to his face. He picks himself up. He sends a silent prayer and prays he can save Iris in time.

Over the past hour, Iris has slowly been cutting her bonds. Finally she's managed to break out of them. She quietly tries to sneak past Mardon who lies asleep on the nearby couch. Suddenly she steps on a piece of broken glass. Before she knows what's happened, she's laying on the ground with a burning pain in her side. She glances and sees a pool of dark red blood spreading on the ground. She's been impaled with an icicle. She screams out in pain. "Thats what you get for trying to escape." Tears pour down Iris' face.

-  
-  
-

"You're sure this is the place?" Barry asks desperately. "I'm sure!" Cisco says through the comms. Barry skids to a stop at where he thinks he needs to be. His heart stops as he sees a figure lying disturbingly still in the pouring rain. He realizes her by her ring, it's Iris.

"Iris!" Barry screams. He rushes to her side. He falls onto his knees beside her. Her soaked form is so small against the ground. He touches her face. Her closed eyes scare him. He glances at her side and sees the large gash. Suddenly she gasps. She opens her eyes and her eyes land on him.

He pulls off his masks and lays his forehead against her. "I found you." Whispers. "He pulls away and is scared by what he sees. "I-I love you." She whispers. His face falls. "Hey no, don't say that." He says. Tears pours down her face. "I love you so much. I don't want you to be sad when I'm gone." She sobs. "Don't say that." He sobs. "I can't move and you'll never get me back in time, were to far away." She struggles to say.

"I can't lose you." Barry cries. He leans down to her face and gives her a passionate kiss. One of her hands rests weakly on his cheek while the other digs into his hair. He puts every emotion he feels into it, probably taking some of her last important breaths away. He finally pulls back. "He holds her hand. "Look we can stop the bleeding." Presses his hand against the wound. "Iris cries out in pain. "Barry no..." She says weakly. She takes his hand and presses it against her rain soaked face. She feels sot tired.

Iris looks up at her husbands slowly darkening face. "Stay with me." She whispers. He nods, sobbing. He sees her blood pool on the ground, staining him. She realizes that it's getting harder to breathe. "Stay...Stay with me." She struggles to say. He nods at her. She watches as her caresses her face. Her eyes slide shut. She feels everything to fade away, her hearing, feeling, the hand on her face. Slowly she can't feel him anymore. Iris takes a deep breath and then she's gone.

  
Barry sobs as her eyes slide shut. He grips her hand tight. He sees her chest go up once and then fall, never to rise again. He falls over her body and cries her name. He knows he'll never be happy again.

Mardon watches from the brush. He smiles in victory as he watches the flash cry over the girl's dead body. He knows he's defeated the great hero. The flash would never be a problem ever again

 

 


End file.
